My Boyfriend's Back
by Adarian
Summary: After a reunion between Anders and Nathaniel in the Deep Roads, Hawke goes a little overboard trying to outdo his romantic competition. Written for a kink-meme request.


Everything came together for Hawke the minute Anders whispered his name. The quiet, heartbreaking syllable that said everything.

"Nate."

Hawke turned, looking at Anders' face, the soft sad smile as he faced the other man, the light of his staff illuminating his eyes in the darkness of the Deep Roads.

He had heard that name once before, Anders groaning it into the sheets half-asleep. He had thought it was just a nonsense grumbling, but now he knew exactly what it had meant.

Nathaniel Howe. The asshole they had spent the last two days trying to find.

The asshole staring at his boyfriend like he had just seen the Maker.

Okay, boyfriend might be too strong a word. They had only been going out two months. But still. It was time to intervene.

Hawke threw his arm protectively around Anders, smiling angrily to Nathaniel.

"So, you've lost your little band of merry men?" Hawke laughed, "What a surprise. I have trouble keeping these three under wraps myself. Usually I manage to stop them from getting too hurt."

Merrill and Isabela shared a confused look as he continued, "It's nice you two got to see each other again, huh? Now let's go find the rest of your party and you can head on home to Ferelden."

Anders shot him a dirty look as he let the others pass, walking behind the group with him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Anders hissed.

"You could have mentioned...you know."

"What? I told you I knew him, we served in Wardens. We...we were together, but Maker, that was nearly eight years ago now. You going to start getting jealous of every person I was with?"

Hawke growled under his breath, "Only the handsome dashing sorts."

"He left me," Anders said quietly, "It's been over for the better half of a decade. Let it be, sweetheart. He's no more interested in me than a nug. Besides, after your display, he clearly knows you're with me."

Anders squeezed his hand and said, "I'm going to go talk to my friend now. If you're going to stop fuming?"

Hawke sighed and nodded. Anders ran ahead to Nathaniel, leaving him to walk with the two women. Isabela couldn't stop grinning.

"Shut up," Hawke grumbled.

"You're in such trouble," she giggled, "Man, you finally get the guy into bed and who shows up but the love of his life."

"Wait, what?"

"He's never told you? Man, the stories I've heard about that man. If Anders doesn't leave you for him, I will."

Hawke sighed.

Isabela shook her head, "It's novelty. It'll wear out of his system. Just let them talk, they'll lose interest and things will go back to normal. Don't worry about it. If you act up, you're only going to make it worse."

Hawke glanced up, hearing Nathaniel laugh, a rather adorable little snort that sent Anders howling. He hated that man. HATED HIM. It was all he could think as they slashed their way back to the surface, rescuing the other Wardens.

But he listened to Isabela and kept away for the most part, except making sure that Anders slept in his tent that night, winking to Nathaniel as they crawled in. Anders rolled his eyes at him as he stripped down to his underthings.

Hawke pretended to act innocently before Anders grumbled, "Could you have been more of an ass?"

Hawke denied, "I thought I was being charming."

Anders threw his shirt at him, "You hate public affection and today you were practically flaunting us."

"I'm sorry," Hawke said, "But...maybe I can make it up to you?"

Hawke came to his side, kissing down his neck, his hand resting possessively on his hip. Anders sighed happily into touch.

"I'm still mad at you," he grumbled.

Hawke nipped his ear lobe, "I'm okay with that."

Anders turned to kiss him and they fumbled down onto the ground together, wrapped in each other's arms as they attempted to free the other from their clothing.

"I didn't bring anything," Anders groaned as Hawke's hands gripped his hips.

"That's okay," Hawke smirked, pushing Anders' legs aside and taking the man into his mouth.

Anders grunted, his legs wrapping around his shoulders, his fingers digging into his hair. Hawke tried not to smirk too much as he moved him deeper into his throat. He gripped his ass, pulling him closer. Anders moaned, bucking into him, unconsciously whispering his name. Hawke ran through his inventory in his mind, trying to think of something, anything that could be used as a lubricant. The thought passed quickly as he heard Anders' panting grow in intensity, his face growing almost red. He moved faster, his hand pumping, his jaw aching as he pounded his cock into him. Anders whimpered his name as he came, spurting into his mouth. Hawke swallowed quickly and moved back to his side, holding him possessively to him.

Anders giggled before catching his breath and Hawke kissed down his neck. He felt slightly more relaxed, but was still disappointed that Anders hadn't been louder. He had wanted the man in the tent next to them to know exactly what had been occurring.

Anders kissed him and he sighed happily, holding him closer.

Hawke said suggestively, "I...I understand. Listen...why don't you both come over to the Estate tomorrow for dinner. We'll talk and maybe...well...we could all get to know each other a little better. Maybe we can...you know..."

Anders raised an eyebrow, "You went from being insanely jealous to wanting to sleep with the guy yourself?"

Hawke tried to smile sincerely, "I trust you. I could understand if you still find him attractive. I mean, why not? We're all adults here."

Anders laughed in surprise, "Okay. We'll talk to him in the morning. I mean, I don't know if he'd be interested, but, yeah...that would be nice. Not that we really need to spice things up, but I appreciate it. Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for being understanding. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

Hawke said nothing, smiling behind Anders' back. The threesome was a perfect idea, he congratulated himself. The man would see Hawke's own prowess, his big fancy house and servants, and realize that he was no match. Hawke glared over at the tent beside him. Tomorrow the charade would be over and he would win.

oOoOo

Hawke had spent an absurd amount of the day preening. He had made sure every inch of his skin look as fabulous as possible and he had worked out for three hours. He looked absolutely gorgeous, if he did say so himself, as he looked at himself naked in the mirror. The meal he had planned out himself, even especially catered to show how extravagant his wealth was. He knew the man had come from a noble family, but had lost everything during the Blight. It seemed a bit mean-spirited to drive that point home, but Hawke needed to use every weapon at his disposal.

He looked down at his semi-hard cock and nodded happily to himself. A bit past seven inches, he had measured himself earlier. Good girth, nothing too frightening. He flexed in the mirror and danced a little. Everything seemed firm and tight. He had this. He was about to show his boyfriend the night of his life and remind that ex of his exactly why he was staying an ex.

He heard Bodahn welcoming the pair in and he dressed quickly, ready to present himself as the master of the house.

oOoOo

The meal had gone well. Whenever Nathaniel tried to tell a heroic story of Northern Ferelden, Hawke had another to top it. He kept his hand possessively on Anders' knee and often leaned in to kiss his cheek or ear, each time glancing back at Nathaniel to gain a reaction. He was pleased how irritated the Warden looked, but as the meal ended, he still followed them quietly into Hawke's master suite.

The room was lit well, filled with candles, and a variety of lubricants and sheaths were arranged prettily in a basket beside the floor. There would be no stumbling around looking for things. Hawke would be utterly smooth.

Hawke stepped out of his robe and went to Anders, kissing him hard. Anders sighed, letting Nathaniel undress him as Hawke ran his hands through his hair, pulling him to him. He reached down, holding Anders' erect cock in his hands, stroking lightly. Anders buried his face into his shoulder, letting Nathaniel kiss down his back. Hawke led him to the bed and reached into his basket for lubrication. Anders went to his knees, gazing at Nathaniel as Hawke coated his cock and pushed roughly inside of him.

Anders gasped out, pulling at the sheets as Hawke gripped his hips and pounded into him. Hawke looked up, seeing Nathaniel now naked and HOLY MAKER. That cock was huge! Like comically huge! Like an obscene drawing that Isabela would doodle. Hawke felt almost sorry for Anders before he took Nathaniel's cock into his mouth. Nathaniel groaned, wincing slightly as Hawke pushed Anders forward with a hard thrust.

That's right, Hawke grumbled in his mind, I hope he bites it right off.

Hawke reached around, stroking Anders in his hand. Anders practically buckled and Hawke used his other arm to hold him to him. He kissed down his back before looking up at Nathaniel, his face drawn in rapture as he grasped his fingers around Anders' hair.

Despite his hatred of the man, the sight was far too sexy for Hawke to ignore. He pounded harder, watching Nathaniel's face as his boyfriend pleasured him. Hawke was getting close now and he listened to Anders' heavy breathing, his cock pulsing in his hand.

Hawke felt himself jut forward, bucking into him as he came. He tried to touch Anders further, but Nathaniel pushed him aside and entered Anders, cradling him in his arms. Anders straddled him, pushing himself down around the sheathed and truly cartoonishly large cock. Anders groaned as they kissed passionately, their arms around the other tightly, desperately.

Hawke watched the scene, at first too sated to care, but then panic seeped in as he heard Nathaniel whisper, "I missed you."

His heart nearly stopped as Anders replied in a moan, "I missed you so much, Nate."

It had quickly turned from sex into lovemaking. Hawke felt powerless to do anything and tried to pump at his flaccid cock. It was sensitive, but he needed to get back in there.

Nathaniel had pushed Anders gently into the bed, the two entwined with each other as they moved. He could swear he saw tears in Nathaniel's eyes as he leaned in to kiss him, his forehead resting against Anders'. Hawke, to his great surprise, managed to grow hard again and after a quick wipe down, returned to the fray. He pushed Nathaniel slightly to the side, slipping into his place. He pulled Anders on top of him, letting him ride his cock as Hawke wrapped himself around him. Anders pumped his own cock in his hand furiously, his ass slapping against Hawke's hips as he moved. Anders came quickly, his legs shaking. Hawke slipped from him and after a quick kiss, coated himself once again and slipped on a sheath. Nathaniel rose from his side, his cock throbbing desperately. Hawke pushed him on his knees and entered him, holding his head down against the bed as he pummeled. He groaned at hearing Nathaniel pant and thrust into his own hand desperately.

Hawke looked up at a tired and sated Anders and grinned to himself. Nathaniel shook around him, spurting into the sheets as Hawke pushed him further down. He slammed into him a few more times before coming himself, this second orgasm not quite as intense as the first.

The three lay down beside each other, Hawke firmly keeping himself in the middle. Anders looked over at Nathaniel and the two shared a smile.

Hawke looked over and said politely, "Bodahn has made up the guest room for you. I'm sure you'll be very comfortable."

Nathaniel blushed and rose, "I should go...thank you, thank you both. I'll...I'll see you in the morning, I suppose."

He dressed and left the room as quickly as possible. Anders lay sleepily beside Hawke, kissing down his thigh.

"You're wonderful," Anders murmured.

"That I am," Hawke smirked, bending down to kiss him, "Come on, let's get cleaned up. Then I can get you all dirty again."

Anders giggled but Hawke knew the minute he stood from the bed, Anders would be fast asleep.

oOoOo

"Sorry, you did what now?" Isabela asked in shock.

Hawke replied before taking a drink of his beer, "You heard me."

"You're a shitting idiot," Isabela muttered, "Hold on."

She took a sip of her drink and spat it out in shock.

"That's the reaction I should have had. How could you be so stupid? Of course it didn't go well you fool."

"You told me to act like I was fine."

"I told you not to be an ass not invite the man into your bed. I mean, seriously, if he's as well endowed as I've heard and I mean, I've seen you-"

"Thanks," Hawke grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just saying from a shock value perspective one makes more of an impression of the other, I have no idea how well either of you uses it."

Hawke groaned into his pint, "I'm an idiot."

"Yes, yes you are," Isabela agreed, "But luckily for you, your competition is going home tomorrow. Just let it go. Just ignore him. Don't do anything stupid."

Hawke sighed. One night. He was in the Hanged Man, his favourite place. His friends would be here shortly, including Anders. He just had to behave until the morning. He probably wouldn't even see that big-nosed idiot again.

Isabela blanched slightly and said, "Promise me you're not going to turn around?"

Hawke hesitated before looking over his shoulder, seeing Varric talking to Nathaniel as they walked towards the table.

"I'm going to kill that dwarf, Isabela," Hawke muttered, "I swear to the Maker-"

"Shut up," Isabela rolled her eyes and waved them over.

"Hi Hawke," Varric greeted, "I just ran into your friend here on the way in and invited him for a few beers. You want to move over?"

Hawke didn't move, "What do you want, Howe?"

Nathaniel did not seemed phased as he said, "I was looking for Anders. He mentioned he often spends evenings here. I just...I just wanted to say goodbye."

Hawke tried to come up with a witty retort, but was far too drunk, so he instead jumped over the table and knocked him to the ground. Varric tried to pull him off, but Hawke was stronger, shoving him off before punching Nathaniel in the face. He threw him off, but Hawke knocked him down again, getting a few blows in his stomach before Nathaniel started fighting back, breaking his nose in a single punch. Hawke screamed out before wrestling on top of him.

"Leave my boyfriend alone you horny son of a bitch," Hawke shouted, causing many of the patrons to jump, "You left him. You don't get to decide you want him again now. You son of an asshole. You come into my home and-"

Nathaniel threw him back on the ground, pummeling his fists into his chest, breaking one of Hawke's ribs.

"I didn't leave him," Nathaniel screamed, fighting off Aveline as she dragged him off.

Hawke felt stunned as he felt Fenris pull him off the ground and hold him back.

Nathaniel growled, "I was with him in Amaranthine. I fought the Templars for him. I faced death a thousand times by his side. I loved him. I never stopped loving him."

Hawke went to reply, but heard the quieting of the room as Anders stood in the doorway, his face pale.

"You stupid idiot," he whispered, smiling.

For approximately 15 seconds, Hawke seriously considered that he meant him. But then Anders crossed the room, rushing into Nathaniel's arms before kissing him. The two embraced, the crowd cheering. Hawke sighed, wincing as he felt his broken nose.

He could hear the whispers of the two enough to make out the general story: the two had fought on the eve of Anders merging with Justice and Anders had disappeared the next morning. After months of searching for him, Nathaniel had thought he had been killed. And then he waited nearly six years for him, praying one day he would come home. If he had known where he was, he would have stormed the Gallows alone to save him.

It was hard to compete with that when the best Hawke had was "I thought you were hot then we hooked up and that was pretty nice."

The two raced off upstairs, still kissing, Nathaniel now carrying Anders like a freaking prince. Hawke sat back down, his rib cracking further. Merrill sat beside him, healing him slowly as Isabela laughed hysterically.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Varric chuckled, "Maybe I'll leave this part out of the story, Hawke. This isn't going to sound that impressive."

"I'd appreciate that," Hawke sighed.


End file.
